


The Nightmare

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Set after Cheers ended, except Diane never left. Sam and Diane have been married for about seven years. They have two kids, Ernie and Elizabeth. In this, Elizabeth wakes up from a nightmare and Sam is the one to calm her down.





	The Nightmare

It was a cold January night, Diane and Sam were pressed up against each other under their sheets and heavy comforter. They didn't cuddle all night usually since Sam tended to get overheated rather quickly but tonight was different. It was freezing outside and in their house even though the heat was blasting as high as it could go.

They embraced each other close tonight. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while hers rested on the upper half of his torso. The blonde was resting her face against his shoulder and her golden locks were sprawled out everywhere. He was resting his own face against the pillow, just above her. Her slender legs were tangled with his impossibly long, mostly muscular ones. The two were peacefully sleeping, enjoying the embrace.

Today had been quite the day, it was the first day back to school for the kids. Ernie was six so he was beginning first grade. Elizabeth on the other hand was four, but she too was in the first grade due to how advanced she already was. Neither one of them could believe how big their precious little cherubs, as Diane liked to refer to them as, were getting. More and more everyday both children became a mixture of both Sam and Diane.

Ernie loved playing catch with Sam as often as possible and he loved watching sports with him too. It probably inevitable due to who he was named after. Ernie even shared his father's looks. He was certainly a ladies man just like Sam. And much like his father Ernie loved his mother more than he would ever admit. Chestnut brown hair, piercing blue eyes, tan skinned, Sam's smile, long and broad nose, he was Sam almost to T. Almost.

That was were Diane came in. Ernie enjoyed writing stories. Though only in first grade, Diane had already taught him how to read and write. His stories weren't complex nor very long but that's didn't stop the eager six year old from sharing them with his mother. Perhaps he loved listening to his mother tells stories the most. After all, best-selling authors usually told the best stories. Diane read to both children every night before bed, wanting to be sure that their minds were already filled with exquisite knowledge. Ernie shared a few features of his mothers too— his chin was rounded off whereas his fathers was more squared. His face was heart-shaped like Diane's and his ears were smaller like Diane's. Ernie was a very adorable combination of the couple.

As for Elizabeth, she was almost Diane to a T. Almost. She absolutely adored reading and writing much more than her brother. Only four but would squeal in delight when Diane would suggest taking her to the opera. She adored just about everything her mother did. She was already reading books past her reading level and she was only four. This was why Diane insisted her daughter be in first grade with her brother. Though the youngest and most definitely the smallest, Elizabeth was one of the brightest students. Elizabeth too looked just like her mother— full head of golden blonde locks, electric blue eyes, a button nose, the sweetest laugh, Diane's smile, and her pale skin.  
Though Elizabeth shared lots with her mother, she shared traits with her father as well. She enjoyed watching sports though most of the time she became distracted by one of her books. The mini-Diane loved playing catch with her brother and dad. It always scared Diane seeing them out there throwing around a ball but she trusted her husband— Sam would never ever let either one of them get hurt. Anytime that Elizabeth wasn't spending on her own reading or with her Diane, she would spend it with Sam. Following him around the house all like a lost puppy, constantly wrapping her tiny arms and legs around his leg. He laughed every time she did that, it was probably the cutest thing in the world. Elizabeth adored going to the bar with Sam when Diane would allow it. Cheers wasn't always a place for small children but she knew as long as Sam was there it would be alright.

Elizabeth certainly looked more like Diane but she shared a few of her father's features including his incredibly sharp jawline and his slightly larger ears. Both children looked more like one parent than the other and acted like one more than the other and yet they were the perfect combination of both halves of the couple.

As the two of them lay there in one another's arms, they're suddenly awakened by cries filling the house. Sam's arms move from his wife's and he jumps up in bed. Diane was seconds behind. Neither one of them waste time getting out of bed and rushing out of the room.

The cries were coming from Elizabeth in her bedroom just a few doors down from theirs. Sam is the first one into her room, rushing over to their crying daughter. He sits down next to her and brings his arm around her tiny body. Diane comes into the room behind him, turning on the lamp next to her bed, and sits on the other side of Elizabeth. Both of them were holding her close. Sam's heart was pounding in his chest, afraid that something had happened to their little girl.

"What's wrong princess?" Diane asks in a soft tone while she starts to wipe the tears from her daughters red cheeks.

The tiny blonde sniffles as she rests her head against her father's torso, "scary monsters" her sweet little voice cracks.

Diane looks up at Sam and they both share a look that shows they both know this meant she had another nightmare. It was only last week that Elizabeth had one. Thankfully they weren't too often for it to be very disruptive but when they happened they terrified her.  
"I'll handle this one babe, you handled last time. Go rest" Sam assures. To that Diane pouts she wanted to help get their daughter back to sleep but she agrees. Diane whispers to Elizabeth that she loves her and kisses her cheek. Sam then grabs Diane's hand as she gets up from the twin bed and pulls her back toward him. He leans up and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. She smiles tiredly at him when she pulls away and a "ewww" comes from their daughter's lips. Both adults laugh at her remark, both Ernie and Elizabeth did that when they shared a kiss and they always found it funny. Diane blows Sam a kiss this time and heads off to the door and out of the room, his eyes on her the entire time she walks out.

When his wife disappears from view, Sam looks down at his daughter and presses a kiss to her blonde head of hair. "Do you think you can lay down again? Daddy will lay with you sweetheart" he assures. The four year old nods and moves from her father's lap and back under the sheets. Sam joins her and sit down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"There. Daddy is here with you and those monsters won't be getting anywhere near you. He'll protect you okay?" He assures once more.

To that the little girl nods "okay.." she whispers.

"Now do you think you can get back to sleep?" Sam questions.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "can you read to me?"

He looks down into his daughter's electric blue eyes much like her mother's and he smiles. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to say no to her. It wasn't like Sam could either, he couldn't bring himself to say no to Diane sometimes when he stared too long into those beautiful eyes. Though it wasn't as if he wanted to say no either, he loved reading to the kids occasionally.

He then considers for second and looks down at his daughter, "how about daddy tells you one his own stories? Will that work for you sweetheart?" Sam questions.  
To that Elizabeth nods, she always seemed to enjoy Sam's stories so he tried to tell them to her as often as possible.

Sam begins with a favorite of his, "Well a very very long time ago waaaaay before you were born daddy met a very very lovely woman in his bar. She was with some not-so-nice guy but who he is doesn't matter. Daddy came out of his office, you know the one where you and Ernie love to play in, and there she was. Beautiful golden blonde locks, pretty blue eyes, oh she was a sight for sore eyes-" to that Elizabeth cuts him off. "Oh oh that sounds like mommy!" She squeals.  
That brings a soft chuckle from the bar owner and he nods, "Yes my clever little princess it was mommy" Sam smiles. That makes her her more excited and claps happily, "yay!" She giggles. His laugh comes back again and shakes his head, she truly was Diane. The sweet giggle and bright smile, her attitude, her intelligence. It was all the woman he fell in love with fifteen years ago.

Sam carries on with the story of the day that he and Diane met. Of course he leaves out some details, such as the pair not hitting off perfectly at first. That wasn't something he needed to mention. This was just a story to get their daughter content again and back to sleep. That's exactly what it does, because by the end of the story he looks down and sees the tiny blonde asleep against his stomach.

Looking around the room, his eyes move toward the door and that's when he notices her. Diane was standing there in the doorway with that beautiful, glowing smile plastered across her face. Seeing her causes him to smile and wonder how long she had been standing there listening to him retell their story.  
Slowly, he reaches over and turns off the lamp next to Elizabeth's bed. He's as gentle as can be as he moves his arm from around her and slips out of her bed. Thankfully, she stays fast asleep— cuddled up under the warm blankets. It was a relief, he just wanted her to get a good night's rest.  
Reaching the doorway, Diane backs out and Sam closes the door behind him. She smiles at him again and wraps her slender arms around his waist, absolutely delighted. "How long were you standing there?" He asks sheepishly.

"Oh long enough for hear 'she was a sight for sore eyes'" Diane answers smugly. Her heart was just bursting with love for her husband of seven years. Even after being through hell and back, the way he made her feel was like no other. She brings her hand up to his chest and brings to trace maps along it slowly and gently, "I love you so much Sam" Diane gushes.

The ex-jock smiles at the blonde, it wasn't just a regular smile either. The corners of his eyes were crinkled, his eyes themselves were filled with love and were shining bright in the dimly lit hall. This was a smile he only saved for her, Diane being the only one to bring it out of him. "I love you Diane, just a little more" he returns. Sam would never admit to it but he was the biggest sap in the world. Only for her though. Only for her.

Diane leans up on her tippy toes as gives him a tender kiss on the lips. "Mm.. not possible" she replies and rubs her hand along his bare chest. Every time Sam did something that was impossibly sweet, she melted. Watching him with their daughter— calming her down and back to sleep, it was probably the purest moment she had ever witnessed. Well, it came close to when Sam first found out he was going to be a father and the many nights when Ernie was born that Sam would spend taking care of him. Those moments were absolutely precious and she wouldn't trade seeing them for everything the world.

He pulls back from the kiss, "very possible" Sam protests and taps her nose with his finger.

"Not possible! not possible! not possible!" Diane chants and begins to run down the hallway to their room, plugging her ears like a child so that she couldn't hear his response. She races into their room with a smile on her face, turning on the light as she came in.

Sam was only steps behind her, chasing after chanting, "very possible! very possible! very possible!" while she continues to exclaim not possible. As soon as he reaches their room, he manages to grab her around the waist and she squeals. The ex-jock picks her up and puts her over his shoulder rather easily.  
That earns yet another squeal from the blonde and she playfully hits his back, "Sam!" Diane giggles. She couldn't believe how elated she felt in this moment. It was a feeling that could never be given to her by anyone else besides him. Even after fifteen years of ups and downs in their relationship, here they were still acting as if they were children just as they always had. They were still as in love as ever.

Sam laughs as he lays his wife down on the bed carefully. He smiles as he looks down at her and takes in the beautiful sight that she was. Golden blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders, slender and firm build, milky white skin, the most stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. The way they lit up when she was happy— now being one of those moments, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sqooshy was the word for it really. Though he loved more than just her looks. Her laugh, her wit, her humor, her smile, her kindness, her big heart, the way she loved madly and deeply. Did she have a tendency to ramble on and on about things he didn't understand? Did she have a love for the nerdiest things that he didn't understand? And did she complain about sports every time she could? Sure but that was part of her and part of loving her. He wouldn't want it any other way.

He had to admit that he did like some of the more nerdy things that she did. He would never Ever tell her but he loved attending poetry readings with her, going to different art opening with her, and museums. What he loved most was seeing her get so happy over these activities. That's all he could ask for. Sam was also much more interested in the things that she loved more than he was willing to say. Perhaps he wasn't the airhead everyone tried to make him out to be. He probably needed to listen to her more when she tried to assure him that he wasn't.

Sam must've been staring for too long because his thoughts are broken by her sweet voice. "What is it?" She questions. He shakes his head and gives her another smile, "you're so beautiful" he whispers.

Her heart melts at that and she smiles in return. God she did love him. His stupid smile, his humor, his passion, his secretly big big heart that he only let certain people see. Sure, she loathed sports, she didn't understand them at all. And he didn't always understand the things she'd talk about. He complained anytime she wanted to take him to the opera but she did the same with sporting events. Sometimes he was a little too eager to go to bed with her too but she loved him for it. He made her feel wanted by him. She loved him more than she herself could understand. It was hard when at times when he wouldn't let her in, that was something he worked on everyday. She knew what a failure he felt like and she understood that feeling all too well. Diane always tried to remind him that he wasn't a failure at all. His life was definitely filled with bumps in the road but she would always remind him that his life now was beyond successful. Sam had a successful bar, a few good friends, and most importantly he had her. "Well come here and let me give you a kiss you goose" Diane replies and pulls him down on to the bed with her.

He chuckles at that and brings her into his arms, holding her as close as he can. Diane leans into him and presses her lips against his. This time it wasn't just a quick peck, it was longer and more meaningful. It lasts for a few more seconds before Sam pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. "Goodnight sweetheart" he whispers. She smiles, "goodnight my love" Diane whispers in return. He can't help but give her another kiss on the lips before pulling away completely.

Sam turns out the lights and the couple settles back into a cuddling position. Sam was laying on his back while Diane was laying on partially on top of him but not completely. One arm of his rested around her shoulder while the other rested near her butt. Her face resting against his chest, right near his heart. One of her arms rested under her while the other was on his chest.

As they lay together, Diane slowly traces her fingers along his chest and torso slowly again. It was a mindless way for her to become relaxed. She focuses on his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest tracing until she falls fast asleep.

He on the other hand studies his wife for a little longer. Basking in the fact that she was his. How truly lucky he was to have such an astounding woman as his wife. Sam's thoughts and the focus on her gentle breathing slowly sends him off into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
